


Luxury

by reogulus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reogulus/pseuds/reogulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta-ish drabble. Half-assed Levi POV about my take on whether Levi is a sadist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury

The tooth skids across the hard marble floor and Levi's eyes follow its movement out of his periphery, his legs moving through the motions swift and hard and precise and he can feel the boy trembling under his boots, shaken and shocked and quiet.

Levi keeps his boot there. He speaks, words ring off the high walls surrounding. He can feel the boy's breathing from beneath.

What he says afterwards even Irvin was not completely privy to but it works as expected, he's been through this dance before. He makes a mess just to prove he can clean it up. It's the same in the military courthouse as it is in the dark underground alleys within Wall Sina.

Afterwards Irvin handles the talk with the kid, apologizes, explains. Levi is not supposed to be in the room for that but he comes anyway, even sits next to the kid and pointedly pretends Irvin is not giving him a disapproving look.

Of course the boy wouldn't hold anything against him for what he just did. Why would he? He's lucky that there is someone here to clean his wounds and make sure he is okay, albeit the caretaker is a four-eyed freak. That qualifies as a luxury in this world.

Levi glances at the boy one last time before getting up and leaving, watching for the slump of relief in his shoulders as he watches Levi heading for the door.

Levi's done his part. That's all that matters.

(In a world where a man like him is universally accepted as "Humanity's Strongest", anyway.)


End file.
